Alphas
by paigeleg
Summary: Some people are simply born exceptional. They have gifts, abilities that make them powerful. Sometimes dangerous. They are called Alphas. (Inspired by and based on Syfy original series, Alphas. )
1. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or Alphas, the syfy show in which this AU is based on. Cause see, if I did own Alphas, it would have been cancelled.

So my current obsession is Alphas. And with Glee just around the corner, I thought that instead of working on the 10+ WIPs I already have going, I am gonna start a new one!

I'll get to the others.

Eventually.

So, as per usual, this will be Klaine. However we will be having some Anderbros, Hudmels, and such. Not a whole lot of Rachel just cause I can not fit her into this story (yet) and we don't meet Blaine for a few chapters. So while it is gonna be Klaine, for once, they are not the focus. You will be seeing lots of Emma, Quinn, Santana, Cooper, Kurt, Finn, Brittany, Will, and Dave Karofsky.

Others will be making guest appearances.

Also, totally up for a beta for this and all my other stories if anyone is interested in the position.

Read on!

(or don't. Your choice).

* * *

**Alphas**

Glee AU

Chapter 1:

Wednesday

It was a Wednesday.

Shit always happened on a Wednesday.

Normally, one would expect Mondays to be the worst, but no. For Cooper Anderson it was always a Wednesday.

His little brother had been born on a Wednesday. Back then it was the worst day of young Cooper's life. What was he supposed to do with a baby? All they ever did was take up all of the parent's attention leaving practically none for any older siblings. And since this held true for Cooper's family, he had figured the kid didn't need anymore attention and proceeded to ignore the baby for the next several years.

He suffered his first heartbreak on a Wednesday. She had been perfect in every single way that his 15 year old heart could imagine. She had also been his US History teacher. After a rather embarrassing declaration of love in a very crowded cafeteria, he had gone home humiliated and spent the night comforting himself with some Chunky Monkey and Casablanca (unless anyone asked,then it was Terminator).

His mother moved out on a Wednesday. But that's not something The Anderson men ever talked about.

The first time his little brother experienced the memory loss was a Wednesday. Cooper had been 20 years old, unpacking his suitcase after a failed attempt at broadway when he heard a scream.

His little brother's first dance was on a Tuesday. Their dad let him stay out until the early morning to have fun with his friends, but both boys knew their father was hoping he would stay late with a girl. At 12:01am that Wednesday, Cooper's father told him his little brother had been rushed to the ER.

To this day he remembers how absolutely terrified and small his little brother had looked, slicked hair and bowtie just adding to the picture. His little hands were trembling as he gripped the baseball bat Cooper had always kept outside his bedroom door. He had been shouting at Cooper through his tears telling him he needed to leave because he was 10 and he knew how to dial 911. It had taken a trip to the hospital and some sedative for them to calm the kid down enough to explain who Cooper was.

It was on a Wednesday that his little brother disappeared.

(Another moment the Anderson men don't talk about)

And it was on this Wednesday that Cooper woke up, strapped to a chair and a red headed woman telling him he had just shot and killed a man.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 and done! Each chapter will focus one one character, but all the events will flow together. Hopefully.

Don't hate, appreciate!


	2. Adrenaline

Alphas

Glee AU

Chapter 2: Adrenaline

* * *

TA-DA! Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee or Alphas. Obviously. And if I did I'd probably still be writing Fanfiction.

ENJOY.

* * *

Finn was the happiest man in the world. He had a great job, a great family, a pretty decent apartment (though he still doesn't understand why Kurt didn't want to live with him, he is totally over the fact his new brother used to have a creepy crush on him and it's not like Finn's socks smelled that bad), he was basically a superhero, and life was just fantastic.

Today started off like any other day. He was on his way to pick up his brother, the local classic rock station blaring out the windows as he munched on some random drive thru breakfast sandwich. Kurt would complain about the smell, and yeah, maybe he could be a bit more considerate given Kurt's ability, but they were brothers. It was Finn's God given right to mess with his younger brother. Sure, their parents had only been married the last 8 years out of the 24 Finn had been had been alive, but that just meant Finn had so much more time to make up for. He wasn't a cruel person, if you asked anyone who knew him that'd let you know just how nice he was, but he was a brother. An older brother.

He smirked to himself as he pulled up to Kurt's building. Kurt's face was going to be priceless. Finn honked his horn 3 times as he always did when he picked up his brother.

Any minute now, Kurt would come down in a huff, carrying an assortment of cleaning products and air fresheners and scrubbing down the passenger seat in Finn's old toyota while scolding him on how unsanitary it is and how he would rethink his breakfast choices if he knew the sounds his stomach was making and dear lord Finn how can you stand this stench?

Any minute now.

After 15 minutes Finn was starting to worry. Kurt believed in being fashionably late ("Some people prefer to not look like they just spent the night on a park bench, Finn") but he never ran this late. He was starting to worry.

Turning the engine off, he made his way to the entrance of Kurt's building. He knew the only way Kurt could afford his place in SoHo was with a little help from Santana, they might be superheroes but it's not a job that paid very much.

He made his way through the lobby and headed for the escalator before pausing. He could take the moving metal box that stops at every floor because Kurt just had to live on the top floor, or….

He did a quick look around him and send up a silent prayer of thanks that no one was paying attention to him. He clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

His heart started pumping the adrenaline through his body. He could feel his muscles bulge and the blood racing through his veins. He opened his eyes and ran for and up the stairs.

Less than a second later he skidded to a halt in front of Kurt's door.

Kurt's open door.

Kurt's open door with the broken lock.

Finn cautiously stepped into the apartment, pulling the gun he kept in the shoulder holster hidden in his jacket. His power didn't do much if he couldn't get close enough to the intruder.. As he made his way from the front entrance and up the stairs that led to the kitchen, there came a crash from above his head followed by string of curses in a voice that was definitely not Kurt's.

He made his way up the stairs as stealthily as possible. If whoever was here had hurt Kurt in anyway Finn was going to tear them limb from limb.

And it would be so, so easy.

When he finally reached the top of the steps, he could see a young man hunched over, tearing about Kurt's kitchen drawers, searching for something. Finn could see curls on top of his head and the intruder seemed to have a smaller build. Given his 6'4 height, Finn was confident he could take him down easily.

That's when he started making mistakes.

In his worry and with the adrenaline running through his veins, he had forgotten to turn off his phone. So, of course, at the worst time possible, Lady Gaga started wailing about how she wanted his Bad Romance.

(He was never going to forgive Kurt. Ever.)

He looked up, meeting the glare of the man in the kitchen. He looked young, maybe even younger than Kurt, and was shorter than Finn by at least a foot. Time seem to freeze while the two glared at each other until Finn remembered he had a gun.

He fired shots in the stranger's direction while the stranger dodged weaved his way through, barely flinching when a few bullets hit him, one in the arm and one grazing his thigh. He ran straight at Finn, attacking him with kicks and punches and moves Finn had only seen in Jet Li movies.

He'd be fangirling if he wasn't getting the shit beat of him.

Before he had time to gain back any leverage to fight back, the attacks stopped. He opened his eyes (well eyes, he could already feel his left one swelling shut) and looked around. The first floor of the apartment was trashed and the kid was nowhere to be seen.

And neither was Kurt.

* * *

**A/N** :So all the chapters will focus on the different main characters and will connect where chapter 1 left off. Just as kind of like introductions to everyone without having too long a chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Santana

A/N: And here is Chapter 3 of Alphas. I had trouble with this one because originally I wanted it to be all about Kurt but I couldn't seem to make it fit the way I wanted. So have some Santana!

Enjoy it everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Alphas.

* * *

**Alphas**

**A Glee AU**

**Chapter 3: Santana **

Santana's day was so far, exhausting. She had spent the day hunting down the perfect replacement vehicle since Frakenteen in his stupidity had totaled her baby in their last mission.

Unfortunately she hadn't had any luck.

She made her way down the crowded streets of SoHo sipping on her favorite hot chili mocha and took a left, heading for Kurt's. She wanted to give him a break from having to deal with Finn this morning, given his "sensitivities" he was always super cranky by the time the two arrived at work.

Also she did sort of owe him one for saving her ass yesterday.

She finally arrived at his building and made her way in, using the spare key he didn't know she had.

(She actually had spare keys to everyone's places, but her coworkers really didn't need to know about that)

She got to Kurt's door and let herself in and tossed her now empty cup into the trash. She went to the kitchen and made use of his ridiculously over the top coffee machine (which was really there for her use anyway, Kurt wouldn't touch the stuff).

Making herself comfortable on his couch, she relaxed and sipped her coffee and waited for him to finish getting ready.

And she waited.

And waited.

And left him a voicemail.

And waited some more.

Finally after an hour and ten messages later, she had enough. She got off the couch and searched his place, but to no avail.. Kurt wasn't anywhere in the apartment.

She couldn't see any signs of struggle so he left on his own, and it's not like anyone can sneak up on him.

She was about to call him for the 11th time when she heard the front door open.

"You left the coffee maker on again, Satan. If you are going to insist on breaking into my home you could at least have the common cutorsey to not burn it down."

Santana let out a small sigh of relief knowing he was ok before putting her best bitch face back on and heading back down to the kitchen.

"Well if you didn't keep a lady waiting, ladylips, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Show me a lady and I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Look in a mirror lately?" she snarked, making her way and standing next to him. Getting a good look at his face she paused.

"Holy shit, what happened to your face?"

She grabbed his chin and looked closer. There was a bruise forming on his cheek and his lower lips was bleeding.

"Santana. Stop. Touching. Me."

She obeyed, releasing his chin but still glaring at him.

"Do I need to call this in?" She asked, already grabbing his phone.

"No! No...it's nothing. It's personal, but nothing." He exclaimed, grabbing her cell from her. "Please, Santana. I can handle it. I don't want anyone else involved in this."

She continued to glare while assessing the situation, trying to decided for herself if she should believe him.

"I could make you tell me." She threatened, leaning in closer.

"But you won't." He responded, trying not to inhale.

"If I think your life or the lives of our team is in danger because of what happened, I will. And stop with that look, I don't smell that bad."

"No one is in danger. And yes, yes you do. There is such a thing as too much perfume." He scooted away from her. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go exfoliate since the grease from that nasty breakfast sandwich you scarfed down this morning is currently soaking into my pores."

She only nodded as he went up the stairs. Once the shower was one and she knew he'd be distracted, she pulled out her phone and dialed the only person who could help her.

"Britt? I need a favor."

* * *

A/N: So that is done, thank you for reading!

I do have several WIPs and am very horrible at updating but am trying to be better and now wait years between chapters. (Seriously I started my longest one like 2 years ago and am just now getting to chapter 11).

You can find them all on my profile if you'd like to read them, all of them are Glee Au's with a focus on Klaine, but once I get into the habit of updating I may branch out into other fandoms.

Next chapter we are going to meet Brittany!

(Also I do post updates and such on my tumblr .com if any is interested)


End file.
